The New Bill Cipher
by kladoraforever
Summary: What if Bill Cipher was turned into a human? What if he had completely lost his memory? What if Dipper and Mabel were the ones who found him? One day Bill Cipher wakes up in the middle of a forest with no idea as to who he is. Only to have the Pines twins be the ones to find him. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

_Huh? Where am I?_ , he thought. _How did I get here?_ , he could tell he was in a forest surrounded by about a million pine trees. He reached up and touched his head. He felt his hair running through his fingers.

His hair.

He couldn't remember what his hair looked like or what color it was. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything. He knew what a forest was and how to walk but, he couldn't seem to remember anything about himself. He only knew his skin tone and what he was wearing because he had looked down. He had a slightly tan skin tone and he was wearing light blue jeans and a soft yellow sweater with a button down white shirt underneath. The sweater had a rather large eye on it right in the center. It didn't like much like a normal eye. It was more of an oval shape and the pupil wasn't a normal one (with an iris) but, this one was simply a slit, a straight line. Almost as if someone had cut the eye hoping for this result.

Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like someone snapping a twig. The idea of someone else being in the forest with him frightened him. Meeting the person, terrified him even more. So, he hid. Jumping up as fast as he could, he dashed over to a tree hiding behind it.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything," the voice sounded like a girl around the age of 12 or 13.

"Yes, I'm positive. I saw it run in this direction," this time the voice sounded like a boy around the same age.

It sounded as if the boy and the girl were looking for something and the boy believed it had ran in this direction. But, it hadn't. Otherwise he would have saw the creature and would have most likely ran.

 _Why won't they just leave?_ , he was having trouble keeping still and couldn't hold his breathe any longer. But, the boy seemed hell bent on finding what he was looking for. Something about needing to write it in his journal. _I'll give anything if they just leave_ , he thought.

Suddenly, as if out of no where there was a cough. He knew it didn't come in the direction of the children. It took him a minute to realize it was him. He had made a noise and now the boy and girl knew someone was there. _Please don't let him find me. Please don't let them find me_ , he chanted even though he knew that he wasn't at all well hidden and had no where to run.

"Did you hear that, Mabel?," the boy asked.

"Yeah. What do you think it was? It sounded human to me."

"Do you think someone else is here?"

"I dunno, Dipper. You should go look." Mabel said pushing the boy forward.

Dipper seemed afraid when he slowly started to approach the tree. This was it, he was caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay I'm confusing myself by not using Bill's name so I'm just going to in this chapter. Although he or anyone else does not know he is Bill Cipher. Sorry if that's just gonna make everything confusing but, yeah. Sooo enjoy reading!

He was going to be caught.

Dipper had rounded the tree and was now staring straight at him. He had a startled look on his face but, didn't freak out like Bill thought he would. He supposed he was freaking out in the inside.

"Um...hi, my names Dipper," he said.

Mabel ran over to where Dipper was and jumped straight to the point, "Why were you creepily stalking me and my brother?"

"Mabel!," Dipper freaked, " this guy could be handicapped and now you've just freaked him out!"

"Seriously, Dipper? He's perfectly normal besides stalking us. Which by the way, why were you doing that?"

Dipper face palmed himself.

Bill had just been standing there not knowing what to say and not really wanting to talk but, now Mabel had asked him a question so he had to respond, "I- I wasn't stalking you. I just didn't...want to be seen." Right after he said it he realized how suspicious it had seemed.

Thankfully, the children, who up close he could tell were twins, didn't question this.

"What's your name?," Mabel asked.

"Oh, um...," He had a name didn't he? Everybody had a name. So why couldn't he remember his? "I- I can't remember," he mumbled.

Mabel looked over at Dipper and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," Dipper sighed, "You're going to have to come back to the shack with us so Stan can help you get home."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper said grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him out of the woods. Mabel had followed closely behind.

When they arrived at the shack, they found Stan at the cash register counting the days profit.

"What have you kids been up to? No good, I suppose?," Stan said putting his money away and glancing up at the kids.

"Grunkle Stan, we found this kid in the woods. Can we keep him?"

"Mabel!," Dipper yelled at his sister and turning to Bill, "Sorry, my sister's kinda weird. Anyways, we found him and he says he doesn't remember what his name is."

"I'm sure Ford has something to help with that. He's down in the basement if you want him," Grunkle Stan said pointing to the vending machine.

Dipper entered the password and they all set off down the stairs till they got to Ford's lab.

To Bill, the lab looked as if it was taken right out of a movie and places in the twins basement. There were weird levers and strange machines everywhere. Bill didn't know how anyone could work in this lab and not get constantly lost.

"Hey um Mabel? I need to talk to you before we go to Ford," he grabbed Mabel and pulled her into a corner. "That guy is super suspicious."

"Him? He doesn't seen suspicious at all, Dipper."

"Have you looked at his sweater?," Dipper said glancing at the blond. He had light skin and bleach blond hair that was about chin length with bangs that swept over his forehead. His eyes were dark brown and appeared to be glowing yellow. He was wearing a yellow sweater with an eye in the center and light blue jeans, "It looks just like Bill's eye! I think this kid is actually Bill!"

"Dipper that's just crazy!"

"Fine but, at the very least he's working for Bill. All I'm saying is that we should keep an eye on him."

The twins walked back over to Bill, who was completely unaware of their conversation. They continued walking till they got to the end of the lab where Ford was at a desk, his legs propped up and reading out of Journal 2.

"Ford?," Dipper said just loud enough so that Ford could hear him but, didn't get terrified like he had last time. Dipper had come up to ask Ford if he wanted to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons but, when he asked he must have startled Ford because he sprang out of his chair and in three seconds flat, had Dipper in a head lock.

Ford turned around and looked at the children, a puzzled expression appeared on his face when he saw Bill.

"We found him in the forest and he told us he couldn't remember his name so we brought him to the shack to help him. Stan said you had something that could help?"

Ford sat quiet for a moment before leaping off his chair, " I have the perfect thing!," he reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun that looked very similar to the memory erasing gun. " This beauty can tell you exactly who you are, how old you are, and any thing that has to do with birth records. But, it only works if you scan the person and collect the data by having them answer the questions. But don't worry I've scanned this entire town and I even remember days when all I did was walk outside and scanned people all day. I should have some records as to who you are."

Bill was afraid. This man didn't look very confident and seemed to have no idea as to how to work the gun. Plus, Bill had no idea if he should even trust them but, this was the only thing he had so, he sucked it up and waited for Ford to pull the trigger.

 _Bam!_

The whole room lit up blinding Bill. When the world finally became clear again, he could see Ford standing there looking at the device and the longer he seemed to stare the more frightening his expression became.

"Kids...move away from him."

They listened to Ford and moved over to where he was.

"Wha-" Bill began but, stopped when he saw Ford reach into his coat and pull out a gun. He held it right at Bill.

"Move any closer and I shot you, you one eyed demon!" Ford yelled.

"What are you talking about, Great Uncle Ford?," Mabel asked.

"This...man is Bill Cipher."

"Ha! I told you!" Dipper shouted.

"But how?," Mabel didn't understand.

"I don't know but, this isn't a possession."

Bill had moved slightly forward trying to hear their whispering. And for this Ford held the gun more stiffly and rested his finger on the trigger. Bill noticed this movement and his eyes widened. He immediately put his hands up in the air and backed away.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who Bill Cipher is."

"Sure, you don't."

"I really don't. Look if I could please leave-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, BILL!"

"I- I- I'm sorry," Bill stuttered. Bill didn't know what was going on. He just didn't want to die. He wanted to find out who he really was. He couldn't have been Bill, this one eyed triangle demon...could he?

Bill didn't have much time to think about this because out of no where he suddenly felt a bang on his head and he fell, face first, onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I?_ , Bill was sick and tired of waking up in strange places. This time it was different though, something was wrong. He realized what it was when he tried to get up. His arms were tied down, the same with his legs. Bill sighed. How could these people manage to tie him down? They didn't look very strong. Then he remembered that he was knocked out but, by who? Everyone was standing in front of him besides... Stan. Yes, it must have been him.

The room he was in was very dark but, there was a small light coming from far off. It took Bill a minute to realize that it was a door. He saw a shadow walk right next to the door and he heard cupboards being opened. Bill wasn't sure who was there but, he wanted to get their attention. Maybe he could talk to them and they would let him leave.

Bill couldn't remember all of their names but, guessed it was one of the twins because the shadow had been rather short. He only remembered one twins name so, he called it out now. "Dipper?"

He wasn't sure if the twin had heard him but, the noises had stopped so they must have been listening at the very least.

"Dipper?," Bill called slightly louder that time.

Suddenly, a head popped through the door. It was the girl twin, the one who's name he couldn't remember.

She walked completely into the room and asked, "What do you want with my brother?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get your attention but, I don't remember what your name is," Bill blushed.

"It's Mabel! And you already know that Bill!"

"Why do you keep calling me Bill?! I don't even know who that is!"

Mabel glared at Bill, "I'm not falling for your games again you...you..you poophead!"

What?, Bill thought, This girl was really strange. "Could you just untie me so, I can leave. I can see I'm not really welcome here," Bill snarled gestering to his tied up arms.

"Let you out? What, so you can destroy the **_entire_** world this time? No," suddenly the girl got quiet, "I let you out before and I'm not messing up again."

Bill sighed and threw his head back down onto the bed. "Could I at least have something to eat?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Mabel said suddenly chipper.

She ran out of the room so fast Bill had barely seen her leave. What in the world could she be getting me to eat?, he thought just before she came rushing back in. She was carrying a plate with a few pancakes on it and a cup.

"Here you go," she said sitting them on the table next to him. Then she began to leave.

"Wait! How am I supposed to eat this? I'm kinda tied down remember?," Bill reminded her.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," She walked back over and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well?," Bill pressured, "Are you going to untie me?"

" God, no!"

Bill groaned. "Then, how in the world do I eat?," he snapped.

"If you keep being a poophead then you won't eat at all," Mabel crossed her arms. She hates when people were rude.

"OK, ok. I'm sorry but, how am I supposed to eat?," he asked much more politely this time.

"I'll feed you! Duh," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bill raised an eyebrow at her, "Feed me?"

"Yeah! She pushed the pancakes aside and grabbed some fries that she had been eating. She grabbed a medium sized one and popped it into Bill's mouth. "See? As easy as pie."

Bill continued to eat breakfast this way until it was time for him to have a drink to wash it all down. Mabel grabbed the cup and Bill sat up the best that he could.

"Wait," Bill stopped her, "what is that?" The drink was pink and looked almost sparkly.

"It's Mabel juice. My specialty!"

Bill had no idea what Mabel juice was but, if this girl made it he know that she must have thought it was the best thing in the world. That's why he drank it. It tasted disgusting. It tasted like spoiled milk and rotten eggs all mushed together in a blender and Bill swore those were real sparkles she had put in the drink. But, he drank it. He thought that maybe if he was nice to the girl she could convince the family that he wasn't this Bill person.

"Wow, this tastes really good. Did you make it yourself?," Bill flattered Mabel.

"Yeah, I did! But...everyone else thinks it's awful...," she muttered the last part.

"Awful?! This thing is the best ever!...But, I feel like I'm not fully enjoying it. Maybe if I could sit up...," Bill glanced up at Mabel.

"Yeah! Of course you can- wait a minute! You're just trying to trick me!"

"What? No, I'm not! I just don't think I'm fully enjoying it tied down and-" Bill began.

"You said you weren't Bill! But, if you weren't Bill then why would you manipulate me?," Mabel actually looked hurt.

Why had he manipulated her? He didn't mean to...at least he didn't think he did. Mabel truly looked hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wanted to get out. What if he really was this demon? What if he really did trick and hurt people?

"Do you really think I'm Bill?," he whispered.

Mabel looked questioningly at Bill, "You really don't think you're Bill?"

He shook his head.

"That's what the gun said. I saw it. When it scanned you it said you were Bill Cipher and that you were a fourteen year old boy. It also said that you're family was unknown and that you came from the second dimension."

"The second dimension?"

"Yeah. When you were a demon you told us that you were from the second dimension, I think it's like a world that's all flat and filled with shapes. You were a triangle and you had this top hat and a bow tie."

Bill looked down at the floor. "Mabel, even if I was this demon. I swear I don't remember anything."

Mabel was slient for a moment. Then she finally spoke up, "I believe you."

Bill looked up at Mabel. He was surprised. This girl had no reason to trust him. They had just met and if he was this Bill guy then it sounded like he did some pretty bad things to the Pines family.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why believe me?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I just realized that you were confused and you looked really...I don't know just...sad."

He looked sad? Well, he did feel as if he was missing something. Then it struck him.

"Mabel, Bill, if he were to leave the second dimension do you think he would miss it?"

"He would but, it's gone anyway. He destroyed it."

"Then where would he have gone?"

"Probably the mindscape. Why?"

"I think I **_am_** Bill."

Mabel wasn't sure if she should be afraid but, she wasn't, "Why would you think that?"

"I have like a..longing like I miss something and since I can't remember anything it must be something I really care about so much that my heart remembers it even when my brain doesn't."

There was silence for a while. Mabel broke the silence, "You know I'm going to have to tell Ford."

"Yeah. I know," Bill sighed, "What is he going to do to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't have to get him.."

"No, Mabel. You might need to. I don't know what I could do."

Mabel nodded. She slowly left the room, pausing at the door considering her decision but, in the end Bill heard her typing in the pin on the vending machine and walking down the creaky stairs.

Bill didn't know what was going to happen to him. Or if Mabel would protect him. Maybe he could convince them he wasn't Bill. But, he was. He knew this. He didn't really have any proof but, it all made since and he felt as if none of this was at all strange; the second dimension, the mindscape, the demon triangle, the apocalypse. Wait, the apocalypse? Mabel hadn't told him that. Was he getting his memory back?

 **Authors note-** Haha! Cliffhanger! Do you think I should name the chapters or not? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had no time to think if his memories were really coming back or if he heard about the apocalypse from somewhere because he heard someone (most likely Ford) running up the stairs.

"Where is he? Did he get free?," Ford said entering the room mid-sentence. "You," he glanced down at Bill who he had finally noticed. "How dare you come into my home and lie to us?," he was right next to Bill now screaming in his face, "First you tell us you don't remember a thing; _'I'm not Bill. I couldn't be Bill'_!," Ford said mocking him. "And now you tell my niece that you are him! There are two kids here but you don't care! Of course not, you're a murderous demon."

Bill had sat silently through it all. What Ford had said was true. Well, most of it. Bill had never lied but, he did change his mind and did claim he wasn't Bill. He had started the apocalypse and turned everyone to stone. Stone? That was just another detail his mind was bringing back, Mabel had never told him that. But, there was still one question burning in his head; Was he any better than he used to be?

"Alright. Now that he has confessed, we can get started. Mabel, go and wake Stanley."

Mabel ran off without a word. Bill felt a ping in his chest as if his heart was being torn out. Why would she leave? She told Bill she believed him.

Ford was moving all about the room, pacing from the door to the bed to the door to the bed... He seemed to be thinking. His mind had been thinking so deeply that he barely noticed when Mabel and Stan entered the room. The minute Stan walked in and saw Bill, he went straight towards him.

"Why you little...," he cut the ropes on Bill's arms and legs and for a moment Bill thought he was free. That was before Stan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall. Stan slapped him across the face and Bill fell to the floor. Stan kicked him in the gut. Just as he was about to smash his face in, someone yelled "Stop!" All heads turned to face the anonymous person, all except Bill who was still waiting for Stan's kick. Bill managed enough strength to turn towards the figure standing in the doorway. It was the thirteen year old twin boy, Dipper. The only thought Bill could process right now was that he owed so much to this boy.

The rest of the group simply stared at him and it was very noticeable that he didn't enjoy the attention. It looked as though he had done something wrong. Maybe he had.

"I meant that...um..he could be used to get some answers and you know he can't talk when he's unconscious," he didn't even seem to convince himself. But, everyone else just ignored it.

"It's true. We need him conscious, Stan," Ford agreed turning back to the desk where he had scattered a bunch of papers.

"He was going to be conscious...," Stan mumbled.

Bill felt awful. While these people wanted answers he could barely open his eyes. He wouldn't have guessed Stan's strength. This seemed to be the worst but, Bill still didn't know what they planned to do with him. Would they kill him? Maybe they would turn him over to the police. Maybe he needed to go to jail. He had done so much and he still didn't know the half of it.

"Alright. Dipper, I'm going to need you down in the lab. Mabel, bring the journal down to us. Stan, you can...make us a snack, after all that research I'm sure the kids will be hungry."

"Are you kidding me? Even Dipper gets a better job than me," Stan complained but, still obeyed.

"Dipper and Mabel, you can head down to the lab. Bill get up," Ford began organizing the papers on the desk.

Bill didn't think he would be able to get up but, he tried anyway. He pushed himself up with his arms just to fall back down. He didn't want Ford to think he was weak so, he tried again. This time he couldn't even push himself up all the way. He had to get up. He just had to.

Ford sighed, "Stan carry Bill down to the lab."

"I am not picking up that filthy little-"

"Stan, will you please just bring him down here!"

" _Yes sir Ford. We all must do what Ford says. He's the king of the world,_ " Stan said making fun of his brother.

Stan walked into the room still mocking Ford. Bill tried for one last time to get up and this time he almost made it until Stan pushed him back down. He picked Bill up princess style. As he was carrying Bill down the stairs he keep mumbling, "I hate this. I hate this." over and over again. When he reached the lab he literally threw Bill onto the floor.

"Stan! I said we need him conscious!"

Only it was too late because Bill had passed out the moment he hit the floor.

"Stan are you kidding me? It's been thirty minutes, I don't think he's ever going to wake up," Ford's voice said.

Bill could hear them but, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He actually felt a lot better. He no longer had the stinging feeling on his face where Stan had slapped him and his side didn't hurt so bad anymore. Still there was this ragging thought that he was going to soon experience much worse. He opened his eyes.

"There you go. He's awake. I told you he wasn't dead," Stan bragged.

"Alright Bill, stand up," Ford commanded.

Bill stood up this time with no problem. He soon realized why. While he was out someone had bandaged him up. He had wrap around his side and a band-aid on his cheek. Since there was barely any pain he assumed he was given pain killers.

"Did you think we would leave you all bloody? We need you healthy and clean for questioning," Ford said, "So Bill, are you ready?"

Bill looked around the room. There was no one there. Then he noticed a speaker on the ceiling. Ford must be listening to Bill through that and speaking to him. Bill nodded testing if he was visible to the people outside of the bare room he was in.

"Good," Ford said confirming Bill's suspensions, "We will start easy. Why are you a human now?"

Bill had no idea. "I don't know."

Ford sighed, "Bill, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You should be lucky I'm giving you a choice. So, you can answer my question or you can chose the hard way."

Bill had no answer, "Where is Mabel?"

"It's none of your concern where my niece is."

"I just want to talk to her."

"She's upstairs watching her favorite program on TV."

Bill sighed. She was the only one who actually believed him. And she was the only one who seemed to care about his fate.

"Alright Bill. Then it's the hard way. How does electrocution sound?"

Dipper gasped, "Electrocution?! Doesn't that sound a bit extreme?"

"Dipper, that was how he tortured me when I wouldn't tell him how to break the force field."

He had tortured someone? With electrocution? Because they wouldn't answer his question? What kind of monster was he?

"Fine, Dipper. No electrocution. I've been meaning to check out these hallucination drugs anyway."

Hallucination drugs? Bill was right, this was going to turn out way worse then he had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

"When are you going to test them?," Grunkle Stan said. He was in his wife beater and boxers. The television was on Ducktective. Stan sat lazily in his arm chair eating toffee peanuts.

"When? Immediately, of course! What would I be waiting for?," Ford responded. He had just told Stan what had happened and how he planned to use the drugs.

"I dunno," he said tossing another toffee peanut into his mouth, "it just seems like Dipper's not too keen to the idea, if you know what I mean?"

"Dipper? Not supporting this? Not supporting me? Ha! Are we talking about the same Dipper here?"

"Are you sure, Stanford? Cause Dipper didn't support you or the idea of electrocution," Stan pointed out.

"No, Stanley. I'm sure," Ford shook his head. He didn't think there could be anyway Dipper wouldn't believe he was right. He was Dipper's role model, for God's sake! No, it just wasn't possible.

It had been two hours when Ford came back down into the lab. Bill didn't know what to do when he left. There was literally nothing in the room besides a metal bench chained to the wall. He could have taken a moment to sit and think but, he didn't want to think. Thinking meant remembering and remembering meant all of the awful things he'd done would come back to him. He simply wanted to forget those things. Why wouldn't anyone let him forget those things?

Finally when Ford did come down, Bill could stop trying to make his mind focus on something else. Ford himself was a distraction. He could listen to the noises from Ford and try to guess what he was doing. At the same time, he felt dread. If Ford was back that meant that Ford was ready with the pills. The hallucination drugs. God, even the word terrified Bill.

"Alrighty, Bill. Are you ready to do this? Here you go," Ford said answering his own question. Who answers their own question?!

Suddenly, a small hole in the wall that Bill had never noticed before, opened up. It slid out like a tray and there was a few white pills on a napkin and a small glass of water. Bill glared up at that wall finally figuring out this was the wall that was see through on one side.

"I'm not taking your damn pills," Bill spat.

"You see, Bill, there's a little problem with that sentence. It wasn't a question. Either way you're taking those pills," Ford said with growing anger in his voice.

Bill glanced down at the pills. "Then I guess you're gonna have to make me."

Ford chuckled, "It's funny you doubt that we will make you. Because we will, Bill. I promise you that."

"I'm gonna have to take you up on that promise."

"Alright, Bill. It's your choice."

There was a clicking sound and Bill figured Ford had turned it off so Bill could no longer hear him.

Bill glanced up at the vent high up on the ceiling. There was misty air coming from the vent. What in the world is this? He never got his answer because in two seconds of breathing in that air, Bill had passed out.

The sky was black. Wait, no. The ceiling was. No. His eyes were just closed. He opened them. He was still in the cell. _What the hell knocked me out?_ , Bill thought. _Damn that mother-fucking gas._ He sat up looking all around the room. Empty. What else did he expect? He was getting fed up. Who did Ford think he was, knocking him out with some shitty gas. How the hell did he make him take the pills anyway?

"Rise and shine," Ford's voice echoed off the walls.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing...anymore," Ford smirked.

"I'm sick of your games. What the hell does anymore mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't need anything from you anymore. As we speak the pills are entering your blood stream."

"What? How?"

"Being as brilliant as I am, made a back-up. Only this time in shot form. An injection."

Ford had injected him with something? What the hell? God, it was entering his bloodstream right now. He could hallucinate at any moment. Damn, what if this was an hallucination! Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned around and there was time baby.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dead or regenerating or something?"

Time baby laughed, "You think I'm that weak! I don't need to take a thousand years to regenerate. That's only a story my guards made up to keep people from bugging me with time questions! Now that I'm back, I can finally deal with you! So, Bill are you ready to become my servant?"

"Your servant? I'm not anybody's servant."

"Bill, you have no choice. When you wronged me there was a bond made between us. The bond was also created by my guards. So that whoever wronged me would be forced to internally serve me. To obey all my wishes," Time baby grinned.

"I'm nobody's puppet!," Bill screamed. He was the demon. He had taken over the world. Not Time baby! Time baby was a big baby who throw a fit when he had to have his bottle! He wasn't going to be bossed around by anyone! He wouldn't do it. He'd find a way to stop the bond. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

 ** _Boom_**!

The walls of the cell began to cave in. The floor and the ceiling and soon even the walls began to turn white. Everything was changing to white until there was nothing but, white. It was everywhere. Covering the entire area. Maybe this is my escape!, Bill thought. He began to run straight forward but, came quickly to a halt. He wasn't going anywhere. There was only white. No matter how far he ran there was just..white. He couldn't see anything. It was covered in this indestructible layer of white. There was no one there. No one there at all. He was alone. Lost and alone.

"No! Mabel, Mabel! Where are you? You have to be here! You have to be! Someone has to be!," he was screaming and shouting. He fall onto the white floor.

"No, no," he whispered shaking his head. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

When he gathered enough courage to look back up, the white was all gone. He was in Gravity Falls, in the middle of town square. Everyone was running everywhere in a panic. What was going on?

The sky turned to a strange purple and something began floating down from the sky. It was a demon. A triangle demon. It was Bill.

He was the one causing all of this chaos. He was creating madness. He was madness himself. He had turned into a demon again. He was evil, unforgiving, corrupted. He may as well be the devil himself.

 _Please, please make it stop. I don't wanta see this. I said I was sorry. I didn't know I caused this much. Please just make it go away. I don't want to be a demon again. I don't want to be evil. Please just give me another chance. I won't mess it up. I swear. I'll be a good person. I'll really try, really. Please just let this not be real._

Suddenly the scene began to change. It was just an illusion. This time the scene was at the shack. Maybe this is real, Bill thought. Mabel walked into the room. She has holding something. It was a gun.

She was talking to him. He was watching them talk. Like in third person. He heard no sound.

Mabel handed Bill the gun. What's going on? Bill nodded and Mabel stood back. She said something. Suddenly the gun went off. Bill had pulled the trigger. Mabel was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Sorry to leave you at such a suspenseful moment but, you're going to have to wait a little longer. This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 5. Only this is in Ford and Dipper's point of view. It basically describes what they were thinking as they watched Bill's hallucinations. But, you will find out if Mabel's death was real or just an illusion. Enjoy! :)

"Being as brilliant as I am, I made a back-up. Only this time shot form. An injection." Ford beamed. Of course he had a back-up.

Bill dropped to the floor.

The drugs must have just kicked in. Probably imaging one of his small fears. The fear only increases as he becomes deeper into the hallucinations. Ford reached across his desk and turned on the TV. He was going to be able to see everything Bill was experiencing. When he flipped it on he saw Time Baby. Time Baby is Bill's fear? Wait, no. It must be being ordered around.

"Dipper, come in here!," he shouted to Dipper who was in the living room, "Bill is under the drugs!"

He could hear Mabel screaming 'lalala' over and over probably covering her ears and running around in circles.

Dipper dashed down the stairs. "He finally took them?"

"No. I simply knocked him out with gas and injected him with the substitute."

Dipper's eyes widened, "You _injected_ him? And knocked him out?"

"Yes, Dipper. I wasn't about to let him disobey me. He didn't give me that choice, now did he?," Ford said sounding defensive.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything. It's just that...maybe you could have gotten answers another way."

"Another way?! What other way, Dipper?! He refused to answer the questions!"

Dipper looked down, ashamed, "Yeah, I know...you're right Ford, he got what he deserved."

Ford nodded. The scene was still showing Time Baby but, Bill was screaming he wasn't anyone's puppet. Were Bill's fears really that boring?

 _Why was Time Baby part of Bill's fear?,_ Dipper thought. _He was afraid of being pushed around? Ha. Welcome to Dipper's life._ He couldn't believe this was one of Bill's biggest fears.

The scene was changing. There was absolutely nothing anymore. Simply white. _Hmmmm_ , Ford thought, _this must be..._ Bill was running and now began screaming Mabel's name. Thank God the walls surrounding the lab were sound proof otherwise Mabel would have heard Bill screaming for her.

"He's afraid of being alone," Ford whispered explaining this to Dipper.

Dipper just nodded. Bill seemed so afraid, terrified. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. This isn't torture. This is murder... Maybe Bill deserves it. He had committed torture and murder many times now. But, seeing a person, a living, breathing creature, so petrified... It upset Dipper.

This time the world was changing back into color and Dipper could hear screams and running. Bill had arrived in the apocalypse. He was seeing himself. Bill was afraid of...becoming a demon again? It didn't make sense. The Bill Dipper knew would hate being a vessel forever. Maybe this was no longer the Bill Dipper thought he knew.

Ford was unfazed by this. _This isn't Bill's fear of being a demon, it's his fear of reliving the moment in his life when he realized he was a failure. Bill cares for no one but, himself._ And even at times Ford doubted that. This was a ploy to make it seem as if being a human made him different.

Bill began to plead. _Please make this go away, please._ Ford thoight he would never see the day Bill Cipher would be begging on his knees.

Dipper on the other hand lost it, "Can't you do something?!" He was shouting and pointing at the television screen.

Ford shook his head, "No, these are pills, Dipper. Not some switch I can turn on and off." Well that wasn't entirely true. "Well technically I do have an antidote. I would have to release chemicals and they would stop the hallucinations. Only, I'm NOT wasting anything on this.. demon," Ford said the word demon as if it was the worst word in the world.

"Ford! If you have an antidote, give it to him!"

"Why should I? He needs to suffer."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Dipper, what are you talking about? This is the demon who started the apocalypse!"

"He's begging you!"

"Yeah, I know. It's pathetic."

"He's in pain! No one deserves this!"

"I can't believe Stanley was right! You think I don't know what I'm doing!"

"If you're trying to become a murderer then I know perfectly well what you're doing!"

"How can you not support me on this? He trapped Mabel in a bubble. Who knows what he would have done to her if we didn't save her," Ford know what to say to make him change his mind.

Dipper sighed and mumbled, "He deserves to rot in hell for that..."

Ford nodded looking back at the screen. Bill was still pleading. All of a sudden, the sound went out.

"Dang, I was afraid this would happen. Alright I have to go mess with the controls. Come with," he said to Dipper who followed him.

Meanwhile, upstairs Mabel was trying to forget what was going on in the basement. She heard them moving around downstairs so she figured they were done and went to find Dipper so he could help her with her algerbra homework. She tiptoed down the stairs and made her way to the cell Bill was in figuring they would be keeping watch on him.

"Ford?," Mabel called, 'Dipper?"

She didn't see either of them but, she noticed a television was on. She wondered if they were watching Ducktective. Only when she walked over to see what the program was she saw Bill in the middle of his fear changing. She knew what it was but, didn't want to look away for some reason. She watched it all play out. She saw herself walk onto the room and hand Bill a gun. The gun went off and she fell to the floor, bleeding to death. The sound instantly came back on.

"No!" Mabel heard Bill scream. He was afraid of her dying, he cared about her! He was screaming and seemed to be trying to gain control of his fear.

Mabel noticed a button on Ford's desk labeled 'Antidote'. Mabel knew Ford was a genius and every genius has a way to defuse his own plans. This was it.

Ford burst into the room. "Don't push that button, Mabel!"

Mabel lunged forward and grabbed the button. Just as she was about to push it, Dipper jumped on her. Wrestling her for the button.

"What are you doing, Dipper?! Bill doesn't deserve this!"

"Mabel, maybe he does! He just killed you in his illusion!"

"Those are his fears! He's afraid of hurting me!"

Ford was trying to disable the button through his computer. "Mabel, that's not true! He's only afraid of losing his chance at tricking us all!"

"No, he's not!," Mabel kicked Dipper back, pushing him into the wall. Dipper's head was bleeding.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Dipper! I didn't mean to-"

Ford had pushed her down grabbing the button. Mabel was about to tackle Ford when he yelled, "Dipper! Take it!"

Neither of them were close enough to intervene.

"Dipper, flip the switch on the side! It will self destruct!," Ford shouted to him while he was trying to hold Mabel down.

"No, Dipper! Push the button! He's not bad and you know it! You stopped Stan! He was going to kill Bill and you stopped him! Why would you stop him if you didn't believe that? Just push the button!"

The decision only lasted a few seconds but, in Dipper's mind it was an eternity. His fingers moved to the side of the button. Bill was an evil demon, he would destroy the world. Dipper know this and he refused to let it happen.

He pushed the button.

Gas was released in Bill's cell, he was slowly gaining conciseness. Dipper would be sure it never happened. He would help him change.

Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will back track a little. It will take place right after chapter 5. So, in Bill's point of view, it will describe the last events and then continue the story in Bill's POV. Please, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel was dead.

"No!," Bill was screaming and trying to get through to the world. He was watching her die in third person. He needed through. He needed to save her. He needed her to live. She was his only friend. The only one who had came to trust him. He cared about her. More than he cared about anyone else. He had never know this...feeling, and he didn't want to let it go. He had to get through. Had to escape this third person view. He was trying so hard. He didn't know if this was real or only a fantasy.

 ** _Woosh_**.

He felt a gust of air and he fell through. He was in first person. He ran to her.

Only he was too late. She was no longer breathing. She was gone.

"No...no," Bill had Mabel in his arms. Tears were stinging his eyes. _Why did this hurt so much?_

"Mabel, please let this not be real. Please let this not be real."

He was hugging Mabel now. Blood, her blood, staining his hands. His face was buried in her shoulder and he was rocking back and forth, begging for this to be another hallucination.

Suddenly, everything around Bill started to fade away, leaving him with Mabel in his arms. He watched as even her too fades away. _It wasn't real. It didn't happen! Mabel was alive! She was safe and alive!_ Bill was overcome by this emotion. He couldn't place the name. He had never felt it before.

As the hallucination faded away, Bill was bracing himself for whatever was coming next.

Only instead of other fear coming into view, it was his cell. He was awake. Did the drugs wear off? Or did Ford simply get bored with him?

He listened for a moment but, could hear nothing. He didn't know how but, he know something was wrong. He became sure of this when he realized his cell door was wide open. Ford isn't forgetful, he does things for a reason. Was he moving Bill to a new cell? What was his plan?

He slowly made his way to the door and stepped out. The first person to notice him was Dipper. He heard him gulp in fear. Right in front of him, with their backs turned, was Ford and Mabel. It looked as though it was paused on the middle of a wresting match. Ford had Mabel pinned down. Seeing Mabel alive sent vibrations through his body.

"Mabel!," he ran over to her pushing Ford off of her. He pulled her into a hug.

Ford reacted fast, pulling a gun off the table and aiming it at Bill.

"Get away from my niece."

Bill froze and stopped hugging Mabel. He let go of her and slowly stood up.

"You move anymore and I will shoot."

"No, please. I- I won't move. I swear."

"Get back in your cell."

He began walking to his cell. He did this slowly so he could take in what was happening. Dipper was backed up into a wall and holding some kind of button. He looked harder. Antidote. Antidote for-? Ohhh. The antidote for the pills. Dipper had saved him from the pain. Maybe Mabel wasn't his only friend.

"Can- can I say something?"

"Fine. Talk."

"Thank you. Thank you, Dipper. And Mabel I'm really glad your okay. That's all I waited to say."

"Oh, nothing for me? I'm so offended," Ford mocked.

"No, actually I do have something to tell you," Bill turned around so he was facing Ford, " Rather you like it or not, they trust me. I'm not alone anymore. And that's so much stronger than demonic powers."

"Get. In. Your. Cell."

Bill grinned but, went in anyway. What was the point in arguing? Ford was their uncle and he didn't want to see them make that choice.

"Wait," Dipper said making them all stop, "Give him a chance. If he screws it up then lock him back up again. But he deserves, at the least, a chance. Let him stay in the shack during the day, you can lock him back in at night."

Ford glared at Bill, "Fine. But Dipper are you sure about this?"

Dipper nodded, "Positive."

Ford groaned, "Fine, then. Follow me, Bill."

He was being led up the stairs. He was going to get to leave the cell? This was amazing! He was free! God bless Dipper Pines! He was going to get to be a regular kid! He was going to be able to do whatever he wan-

"There. We're here. Welcome to the shack..blah, blah... Your a new employee. Get to work."

Wait, he was supposed to work here?

Ford disappeared down into the basement again. Mabel was staring at Bill and Dipper was pretending to be entertained with a pamphlet.

"What ya reading?," Bill leaned over to Dipper.

"Oh, um. This, uh, pamphlet."

"You know no one ever told you you had to talk to me or even acknowledge me. You can go do what you want. I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, I wasn't- I mean- ugh, sorry I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to an ex-demon who doesn't remember anything." Bill smiled when he said ex-demon.

"Okay, then. I'll start the conversation. I have no idea how to work here."

Mabel laughed, "It's easy! All you have to do is clean up after the costumers and help them if they ask for something."

"But there are no costumers. So what do we do?"

"We hang out and wait for anyone to come," Mabel said picking up Waddles, who had wondered into the room.

"That sounds great! So what do you guys wanta do?"

Dipper jumped up from his seat practically falling over. "We can play video games!"

"What's 'video games'?"

Dipper gasped, "You don't know what video games are?!"

"Bill, you have so much to learn," Mabel said patting him on the shoulder.

Dipper ran to get his controller. While Mabel ran off on search for her glitter and art stuff. This left Bill alone in the Mystery Shack.

Ring.

Someone walked in. She was wearing jeans and a green flannel shirt with black boots and a hat even though it was mid-summer. She was coming straight towards Bill.

"Can I help you?," she asked him stepping behind the counter and opening the cash register.

"Oh, um, no. I, uh, work here."

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Work here?," she laughed, "Only me, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos work here."

"I was hired today," he didn't think it would be smart to tell her who he was. She looked oddly familiar.

"Stan doesn't hire anyone. He's too cheap. I don't know what your trying to do but, I'm in charge here and if you don't leave I'm calling the cops," she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I- I can't leave."

"Then you can tell that to the cops," she began dialing.

"No! Wait!" What was he supposed to do? If he left he would be in major trouble with Ford. But, if he didn't this girl would call the police and what would he do then? He was stuck.

"Please don't call the police. I can't leave, I'm..not allowed."

"What are you? Five?," she put the phone down and suddenly squinted her eyes, "What's that?"

"What's wha-" He looked down at his arm and could see something, in ink, starting to form. It looked like a circle with a triangle forming in the center of it. What was this?

"Shit," the girl backed away as symbols started to form, "That's the wheel. Dipper!," she called.

The wheel? What's the 'wheel'?

Dipper ran into the room, "Wendy! What's wrong?"

"Who is this? And why does he have some mystical tattoo growing on his arm?"

"What?," he ran over to Bill and grabbed his arm examining his tattoo. The wheel. It was the Bill Cipher wheel.

"What- what's the wheel?," Bill was wide-eyed and scared. What was happening to him?

"It's the Bill Cipher wheel. The only thing that could defeat you and the only thing that could summon you."

"Does that mean I'm becoming a demon again?" Fear flashed in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so. It's just a marking, reminding you who you are."

Wendy spoke up, "What the hell is going on?"

"Wendy! Sorry I forgot. Here I'll tell you about it," he turned to Bill, "We'll just be in the next room, okay? Are you gonna be alright?"

Bill nodded. The tattoo was still growing but it was painless and Bill could easily ignore it. He didn't want to be alone though. 'I'm gonna go with Mabel."

He walked into the living room and went up the stairs to the attic. The door was slightly opened. He knocked and gently pushed it open. "Mabel?"

Mabel was on the floor doing crafts. But, when she saw Bill come in she jumped up. "Bill! Hey! Wanta hang out...dawg?"

Bill grinned. He loved her free-spirit. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"I know! I know! Yarn!"

What? Yarn?

Mabel pulled some yarn out of her toy box beside her bed, "Knitting!"

"I don't know how to knit," Bill explained.

"Then I'll take teach you! You see first you..."

Bill and Mabel spent all day knitting each other sweaters. Meanwhile, Dipper was catching Wendy up. Wendy believed Dipper when he said Bill had changed but, she still didn't like him living in the shack with two of her best friends. The entire afternoon had passed before Dipper had finished telling everything to Wendy and Bill had managed to successfully finish his first sweater.

"That looks great, Bill!," Mabel said putting on the sweater Bill made.

"Thanks Mabel," Bill smiled and then his face turned more serious, "Mabel? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was a demon for a long time so I don't really know what it's like being human. I mean I do now but, I don't know everything. Emotions especially. I can't sort 'em out and I don't know what to call them."

"Well what does it feel like? I need a description."

"Um, this ones toward you. It's like happy. It's good and when we hang out its there. And cause of this I love hanging out with you and talking to you."

"It sounds like friendship. Or love. Wait, you don't like me do you?"

"Like? Yes..wait no. Wait, what?"

"Not like a friend. Like a girlfriend. Like you want to hold hands and kiss and stuff."

"No. I don't. So...your my friend."

"Then the emotion is friendship."

"Hey!," Dipper called from the bottom of the stairs, "Teen horror films are on! Come watch!"

"Me and Bill are busying knitting!," Mabel called back.

"Actually, Mabel, is it okay if I go watch the movie with Dipper? We've been knitting all day..."

"Yeah, sure! I'll go call Grenda!"

Bill started down the stairs and onto the living room.

"I thought you guys weren't coming down?," Dipper asked.

"Mabel's not. She's calling Grenda. I decided to come and watch," Bill explained. He plopped down next to Dipper in the recliner even though it was technically meant for one person. He noticed Dipper shifting uncomfortably from being so close.

"I can move if you want me too?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...Hey look the movie's on!"

Bill and Dipper stopped talking and became devoured in the film. It was a funny horror movie. Bill and Dipper would laugh and then scream. Bill couldn't help but, noticing that his screams sounded like a girl. It was adorable.

The movie was interesting but, it was really late and Bill was starting to feel tired.

The next second that Dipper looked over Bill was passed out lying on the arm of the chair. Dipper wasn't too tired, he was used to staying up late. He used to do it all the time with the journals.

Some time had passed when Bill began shifting around. He must have been trying to get comfortable.

Dipper was getting thirsty so he got up to get something to drink. After he had grabbed some orange juice, he went back to find Bill with his eyes open and yawning. He was half-asleep. Dipper sat down next to him and began to put down his drink when Bill began cuddling with him. He was curled up with his knees on Dipper's legs and his head rested on Dipper's shoulder. Whatever he's hal-asleep. Dipper found the position oddly comfortable and immediately fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Bill. That was how they fell asleep. In each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Sorry it took me FOREVER to write this chapter but, I've been busy with school. Also I've been having a bit of writers block and this chapter (at least to me) isn't that good. Hopefully the next one will be better. Well, enjoy reading! :)

It was six in the morning and Mabel had just woken up. It was a beautiful day outside with the sun shining brighter than it had all year. Normally kids would have used the weekend to their advantage and slept in but, not Mabel. She was wide awake by six. As always.

She was feeling a bit lonely without Dipper in the room to wake up. She figured that he must have gotten up early and decided to go make breakfast. Curious as to what he could be making, she left down the stairs for the kitchen.

"Do da do," Mabel sung while jumping down the stairs, two at a time. She skipped through the living room into the kitchen.

Wait a minute... She slowly backed up, reentering the living room.

"Awwwwww!" Dipper and Bill were asleep on the couch. But that wasn't the good part. They were cuddling!

"This. Is. Perfect!," Mabel squealed quietly. She raced up the stairs to get her camera. The minute she had reentered the living room she began taking pictures. She didn't try to be quiet and the flash of the camera was incredibly bright.

Dipper moved around. What's that light? He fluttered open his eyes. Mabel? What is she-?

He jumped out of the recliner and pulled the camera out of her hands.

"Hey!," Mabel was struggling to get her camera back but, Dipper was pushing her out of the way, "Give it back!"

"No way, Mabel! Not until I delete these pictures!"

"Why?," she whined in her high-pitched voice, "You guys look sooo cute together!"

"Because this is blackmail!"

Mabel stopped reaching for the camera and put her hands on her hips, "What do you care anyway? What are you ashamed of?"

What _was_ he ashamed of? He was just sleeping. Then what was the big deal about the pictures?

"I dunno," he sighed handing her back her camera, still loaded with the pictures (blackmail) she had taken.

"Yes! Victory!," Mabel snatched the camera out of his hands and ran up to the attic to look at the pictures.

Bill seemed to still be asleep. Somehow he had managed to block out all the arguing.

Dipper decided that he should probably get started on breakfast before Stan woke up and demanded a five-star meal. He wouldn't even eat it but, he just liked watching Dipper struggle to cook. He could never make anything correct and if it wasn't perfect Stan had him cook it again. Honestly Dipper was sick of Stan picking on him. He understood that Stan just didn't want him to have a childhood like his own but, still. He shouldn't put him down so much.

Dipper pulled some eggs out of the fridge and some bacon from the freezer. Grunkle Stan had just stocked up on food so Dipper had a lot of options to choose from. He didn't want anything too complicated but, it had to be enough to fit Stan's judgement. So, he settled on eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He put the bacon in the microwave and turned on the stove.

So what do I set this as? Why doesn't it say on the carton? Okay..so I'll just put it on high. It should cook faster that way...maybe. He cracked five eggs and then added another, thinking that with Bill here now he may need more. Hopefully, Bill liked eggs..and bacon..and orange juice.

Had Bill ever tried anything that humans eat? All Dipper knew that Bill had had was popcorn from last night. When he was in the cell, Ford insisted that Bill not have anything to eat until he agreed to talk. Dipper wondered what Bill's favorite food would turn out to be. Dipper didn't really have a favorite food. Now if you asked what his favorite book was...let's just say you may be listening to his answer all day. He loved almost every book he read. Except for the ones Mabel read about werewolves and vampires.

By the time Dipper had finished breakfast, he started worrying where Grunkle Stan was. He wasn't concerned with Ford because he usually stayed up late into the night analyzing the mystery of Gravity Falls. So, he normally would pass out on his desk and not awaken until late the next day. Grunkle Stan, on the other hand, was usually up before Dipper and either counting his money or making more fake attractions. Dipper decided to check Stan's room. But, when he got there, there was no one there.

He was beginning to feel lonely but, didn't want Mabel to taunt him even more than she already had. His only opinion was Bill, not that he minded.

"Bill... Bill..wake up," he whispered gently shaking Bill to wake him up.

"Ahhhhh!," Bill sprang up from the recliner and started screaming.

"Bill! What's wrong? What's the matter?," now Dipper was in a panic. Bill had stopped screaming but, was now in a corner whispering. Dipper sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't hear you, Bill. Speak up."

"I-I- I'm sorry." His voice was shaking and he was trembling.

"Sorry about what?"

"I- I hurt you. I hurt you and Mabel."

"Bill, we're both okay. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw the past. I think it was the past. I was a demon and I wanted the journal and- and I hurt you!" He was crying. Bawling.

"Bill, it's okay. You're not a demon anymore. We forgive you." Dipper pulled Bill into a hug. Bill didn't stop crying but, hugged Dipper back.

"Please don't let me become a demon again...please."

"I promise we won't."

Bill pulled away from Dipper, "I saw myself. No I _was_ my demon self. I wanted the journal to...to take over the world. I needed a vessel and I tricked you. And Mabel. I ruined her play. And your hand..."

"It's okay. The doctor helped the bones heal."

"I broke your bones?," his eyes were wide and seemed almost...curious, "Didn't- didn't it hurt?"

"Yeah. It did. But, it got better and that doesn't matter. You're human now. You're our friend."

Bill was quiet for a moment but, then got up. "I think I get my memories back through my dreams. When I was in the cell, I had a dream about...someone. I don't remember who it was but, they were angry at me. And they wanted to punish me. I don't remember why."

Dipper didn't know what to think. He would have to ask Ford. Until then, he thought he should get Bill's mind off of things. "Why don't we talk about this later and go have breakfast?," he offered.

Bill nodded.

Dipper led him into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down at the table. He served the breakfast and flipped on the television.

They had been watching Ducktective for two hours now and Bill was absolutely obsessed.

"How can this show be so addicting? It has the longest hiatus ever but, still! This show has everything! How?!"

"Calm down, Bill," Dipper said chuckling, "The next episode could take months to come out and besides it's only going to last two seasons."

Bill sighed. Why does the world do this to him? He hated waiting. Almost as much as he hated his past.

"Where's Mabel?," Bill asked.

"Probably upstairs laughing at all the photos she took," Dipper said scowling.

"Photos of what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Bill wanted to know more about the pictures and was about to press on for more information when Mabel came bouncing down the stairs.

"What you losers doing?"

"Nothing, Mabel. We just ate breakfast."

"Ah, ha! You responded to loser! Yes! It has been confirmed!," she said singing the last part.

Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed a deck of cards out of the cabinet, "Wanna play?"

"I don't know how."

"It's easy. Someone will ask for a certain number and if you have the number you have to give up the card. If you don't you say 'take another' and the person has to pick up another card. The person with the most matching cards at the end, wins."

"Okay! I wanna play," Bill jumped into a seat right beside Dipper.

"Me too!," Mabel said seating at the other end of the table.

They played cards for a while. Explaining things to Bill along the way. They didn't stop playing until they heard the front door open.

"Kids," they heard Ford yell from the living room.

Dipper and Mabel ran into the room with Bill close behind them. Ford looked exhausted and irritated. Stan looked upset and angry.

"What's wrong?," Dipper asked in an almost whiny voice.

"Your Grunkle here got arrested last night! Heavens knows what he was doing! The police wanted to keep it 'confidential.' Hot Belgium waffles! Pardon my language but, this is nonsense! Stan why won't you just tell me what you were doing?"

"I told you! I don't remember! And before you ask, _again_ , no I was not drinking!"

"I'm not doing this in front of the children," Ford glanced down at the kids, finally noticing Bill, "What is he doing out of his cell?"

His cel- Ohhhhh. He had forgotten he was supposed to sleep in his cell. He had fallen asleep in the recliner. He had broken the rules. Suddenly a wave of panic overcame Bill. What was going to happen to him? What would Ford do? He noticed that his heart was beating exceptionally fast and his palms got all sweaty. Is this... fear?

Dipper stepped forward, "We got up early and figured we should let him out."

Ford looked suspiciously at Dipper. Ford thought Dipper was lying. But, he had no proof. He had woken up this morning and forgot to check the cell. That's what happens when you wake up to the police calling your house.

"Don't do that again. You can put him in his cell and I take him out," Ford demanded.

"He's not a dog...," Dipper mumbled while walking back into the kitchen. Ford heard him.

"You're right!," Ford called, "He's just an evil demon!"

Bill looked at the floor. Why _did_ Ford hate him so much? He hadn't hurt him ever, only the twins. And they forgave him. At least...that's as much as he knew...

Ford glared at Bill before typing in the numbers to get to the basement.

Had he done something that hurt Ford?

Stan walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring that Bill was there.

"Did you kids make any breakfast?," Stan said sitting down at the table where Dipper and Mabel were already seated.

"Yeah. We made eggs. There's some left," Dipper said pointing at the stove, still angry about what Ford said. So much that he had forgotten to ask about Bill's dream.

"Dipper?," Bill said, "Can we go to the attic?"

Bill didn't want to stay downstairs. He was afraid that Ford would come back upstairs or Stan would say something. Maybe him and Dipper could play a game upstairs.

"Sure," Dipper said standing up. He grabbed an apple from the counter and led the way upstairs.

When Bill saw the attic, he was surprised that he didn't remember it. It was a place he would love to live in. It wasn't too spacious but, it was the perfect size for two people. The window was the best part. It was unlike any other window Bill had seen. It was spaced like a triangle with an eye in the middle... Then it clicked.

"Is that supposed to be...me?"

Dipper glanced at the window, "Ford must have built it that way, 30 years ago."

Why would he make a window of him? "I thought he hated me."

Dipper sighed, "It's not that Bill. You just... I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened. You should ask Ford."

"Ask Ford? He can't even go two seconds without being rude again!"

"You don't understand what he's going through! You really hurt him in the past! And yes, you're human now but, you were an insane demon and now you're living with his niece and nephew! And you expect him to just welcome you into his home! Because THAT, is never going to happen."

Bill's eyes were tearing up. He thought that Dipper didn't think he was insane. That he had changed. He thought that if he just gave Ford some time, he would forgive him. But, that would never happen. People would always view him for what he did in the past. He made mistakes but, it wasn't his fault. He used to be a demon. When have you met one that was nice? Now, he's human and he was really trying to forget the past. But, no one would let him!

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Bill. I just-"

"No! I get it. You know I thought you forgave me! I thought we had a good time last night watching the movies together! Clearly I was wrong! Clearly I never had any friends to begin with." He was crying now. He ran out of the room and outside. He didn't stop running until he was deep into the forest. He huddled up against a tree.

The forest was oddly comforting. Bill had always liked the woods. They were so...mysterious. And the animals always looked so mystical. The forest was so peaceful and calming that Bill stopped crying instantly but, the sadness was still there. He just didn't understand why Ford was so furious with him. And Dipper seemed to be supporting Ford. Maybe things would be better if he could just remember. But, how was he supposed to do that?

He was slowly getting his memory back but, it wasn't going fast enough. He needed to know this now. There was only one way to figure this out.

He headed back to the shack, approaching the basement. He was going to have to ask Ford for help.

"You want me to help you?," Ford was surprised. Bill had just came to him asking to help him get his memory back. Didn't he know he hated him?

"Yes, I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Help _you_?," Ford spat, "What do you want your memories back for, anyway?"

"I just want to know..things."

"Things?," Ford said sarcastically, "That's really convincing."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"You know, I noticed something. You're extremely quiet until you get fed up. Then you turn into a completely different person," Ford observed, "But, yes. I'll help you."

Bill was shocked. He expected to be turned down and then punished for even talking to him. Maybe he didn't hate him that much. Eh, he doubted it.

"How are you going to help me?," Bill asked.

"I'll have to run some experiments on you," he paused seeing if Bill would upject. He didn't. "We'll run the tests tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?," Bill whined, "Why can't we do it tonight?"

"Because I'm going to have to do some research before I do the tests. Believe it or not but, I don't want you to die."

"Fine," Bill sighed, "I'm tired."

Ford stood up and unlocked the cell. Bill walked in. The bed in the cell was hard and metal.

"Uh, Ford?," Bill asked.

"What?"

"Could I- could I have a blanket or something?," Bill said quickly.

"Yeah, of course. Weren't you cold last night?," Ford asked, pulling a blanket and pillow off the couch.

"Oh..um," Bill was panicked. He hadn't slept in there last night. What was he supposed to say?

"It's okay. I know you didn't sleep in there last night."

He knew?

"But, if you EVER do that again, l **_will_** chain you to your cell."

Bill nodded and took the blanket and pillow from Ford. Ford began to close the door. "Thank you."

"Mhm," Ford nodded, shouting and locking the door.

Bill lied down on the bed and covered up with the blanket. He would have to apologize to Dipper in the morning.

Until then he would have to try to get to sleep.

Author's Note- Hopefully you are enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that good. I'll try to have the next one up soon! Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- I am SUPER sorry that I haven't written a chapter in over a month. I felt as if I had lost inspiration but, don't worry I'm back and ready to continue writing. Again I'm terribly sorry I haven't written in forever.

I was meaning to include something BIG in this chapter but, I couldn't really fit it in. It should be in the next chapter, though. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy!

Bill woke up to the sound of the cell door opening. Mabel walked into the room.

"Good morning!," she said after realizing that Bill's eyes were open.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning."

"Are you ready for breakfast?," Mabel asked.

"Um..no. Aren't I supposed to change my clothes or something?," he had noticed that the twins and Ford had been wearing different clothes everyday.

"You don't have any other clothes. Maybe you can fit into some of Dipper's. But, first, we have breakfast!," she screamed skipping out of the cell. Bill followed her.

"What's for breakfast?," Bill asked curiously, looking around at the table.

"Dipper is still asleep and I don't wanna make breakfast. So, we can just have cereal!"

"Is cereal good?"

"Some kinds are. You can have any of these," she said putting a few boxes on the counter, "Besides this one, it's Grunkle Stan's and it's disgusting!" She put it back in the cupboard. She grabbed two bowls and some milk out of the fridge. She put her cereal in and gave Bill the same kind cause she noticed he was having trouble deciding. After pouring the milk and getting the spoons, she gave Bill his bowl.

At first, he just watched how Mabel used her spoon. Then he tried it out on his own. He failed and milk spilled down his shirt. Mabel sighed.

"You're going to need clothes now. Then I'll teach you how to use a spoon," she said smiling, "You can go upstairs and get them. Just ask Dipper for some clothes."

Bill nodded and ran up to the attic. He gently pushed the door open. "Dipper?"

He was still asleep. Bill walked over to his dresser and started opening drawers. He opened the one on the top left and found a box. He glanced back at Dipper to see if he was still asleep. He was. Bill opened the box. There were a lot of pictures of the red head that worked in the shack. I think her name's Wendy. Why does he have pictures of he-? Ohhhh. He had a crush on her. Bill chuckled a little.

"What are you doing?"

Bill jumped. Dipper woke up.

"I was just looking for some clothes."

He saw the open box and knew instantly what it was. "What are you doing with that?!" He sprang out of bed and grabbed it from Bill.

"I didn't mean- I was just-"

"Stop snooping through my stuff! This is personal!," he seemed on the verge of tears.

"Um...Dipper?," he said pointing at his legs. Dipper was just in boxers.

When he realized this, he immediately jumped back in bed and screamed at Bill to get out.

Bill left downstairs with Mabel. He explained what had happened and Mabel said that he could borrow her sweater. This one had a giant pink heart in the middle and was extremely sparkly. Bill didn't care. Mabel had asked what kind of boxers Dipper wore. And they spent a lot of time laughing about his Ducktective underwear.

Dipper came down the stairs, fully clothed and still angry at Bill.

"What color were they?," he heard Mabel chuckle.

"Blue!," Bill burst into laughter.

Dipper know what they were talking about and gave them a glare. Mabel continued to laugh but, Bill stopped and muttered an apology.

Dipper chose not to say anything about the ridiculous sweater Bill was wearing. He didn't want to offend his sister's style.

Dipper opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Then he slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong, Mr. Grumpy Pants?," Mabel ridiculed him.

"Oh, I don't know," Dipper snapped sarcastically.

"It's not like Bill knew you would wake up and besides you were supposed to get rid of that box anyway. Aren't you over Wendy?"

"Yeah, I am. I just...forgot to throw the box away."

"No, yoooou didddn't," Mabel sung.

"Mabel! I'm over her! Why do you never believe me?!"

Bill felt uncomfortable. He had no idea what they were talking about and it was Dipper's business anyway.

"Dipper!," Mabel whined, "It's not that I don't believe you. I just wanted to help you get over Wendy."

"How are you supposed to do that?," he asked not realizing that he just confirmed he really wasn't over her.

"Well for starters, we get rid of the box. Then we find you a new crush!," Mabel beamed.

"No, Mabel. I don't want a new crush. But, if you promise not to try to do your match-making thing, you can try and help me get over Wendy."

"Okay! Let's begin!"

"What? Now? Don't you think we should wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'll be in the living room!"

Dipper sighed and began eating his cereal. Bill decided that now would be the best time.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was ungrateful. You and Mabel are both my friends. I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. I was being rude. Ford doesn't hate you. He just thinks you're still like your old self."

Bill paused for a moment, "Do you think that, Dipper?"

"I don't know...," he whispered, "I mean I don't think you're evil but, I don't think I can trust you."

Bill nodded, "Are you my friend?"

"I... I want to help you change."

Bill knew that wasn't an answer but, didn't want to know the real one.

"Oh! I have to go down to the lab with Ford!," Bill said remembering.

"Why?"

"He's going to help me get my memories back."

"Why would you want your memories back?"

"Cause, Dipper. You were right, I hurt a lot of people and they would hate me for it. I have to know what I did so, I can fix it."

Dipper wanted to ask him a question but, was afraid it might depress him. He asked it anyway, "What if you can't fix it?"

"Then, I'll just have to live with the friends I have," Bill smiled.

Dipper smiled back, "Okay, I gotta go to Mabel, anyway. See you later."

"Yeah," he said pushing the buttons on the vending machine and making his way down the steps.

Ford was passed out in his chair with his face in a book that was on his desk. Bill decided it best not to shake him awake.

"Um..Ford?," Bill said a little loudly. Ford didn't move.

Bill sighed. What was he supposed to do? Bill glanced down at the book and saw two words. 'Dream demon'. What was Ford reading?

Bill slowly began to pull the book away from Ford so, he could see the full title. Slowly... Slowly... Slowly...

Suddenly a hand grabbed Bill's wrist, "Don't touch my books."

Bill pulled his hand away, "Sorry."

"I'm guessing you came down here to get your memories back? Or did you just want to visit me?," Ford asked sarcastically.

"Do you have the tests ready?"

"Yeah. I do," Ford said leading the way through his lab to three different machines. He had noticed the strange attire Bill was wearing and made a mental note to get him new clothes.

"Which one do I try first?"

"The one on the left."

It was just a helmet. Bill put it on, confused. "Um.. How does this work?"

Ford sighed, "I'm going to see if your memories are still in your mind but, you just can't reach them. This one could take a while." Ford reached over to the button to begin the process but, hesitated. Suddenly his tone became more serious and almost a little caring, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once you have your memories, there's no going back. And I'm telling you those memories are not good ones."

Bill thought on this for a moment. He know he had done some horrible stuff but, he didn't have any idea what those things were or to what extent they went to. He would know what he did to Ford but, was it worth knowing how awful you were in the past? How indescribable your madness was? He didn't want to do it anymore. But, then, he looked over at Ford and suddenly a memory came flashing back.

Ford and Bill were laughing. They were having a good time. There was a chess table in front of them and it looked as if Ford was beating him. They were talking about an experiment and how well it was going. They were friends.

Then, his mind snapped back to reality.

He was lying on the floor and Ford was calling to him. He opened his eyes.

"Bill! For God's sake! Are you alright? You just...fainted!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had another flashback. Sorry," Bill said standing up. Ford seemed...worried about him. Why?

Ford still looked worried but, recovered quickly, "Um, good then. Back to work."

Bill was confused, "You don't want to know what the flashback was?"

"Oh! Um, no, actually. It doesn't really matter if you're going to be getting them all back anyway."

"I saw you."

Ford turned around, interested. "What did you see?"

"I don't understand why you hate me. We were laughing and talking. It looked like we were friends."

Ford sighed. "Put on the helmet." He couldn't answer him. They were friends in that flashback but, all Bill has ever wanted was for Ford to create he portal. Then, him and all the dream demons could come through.

Bill listened to Ford's orders and put the helmet back on. He sat in the chair and waited. Ford flipped the switch. The TV's turned on and Bill's thoughts appeared.

"Wait. You can see what I'm thinking?," he wasn't so sure he wanted to do this test.

"Yes. Anything you think or remember could pop up on the screen at any time. Do you want to continue?"

Bill nodded.

Words flashed across the screen: What could I have possibly done to Ford to make him hate me so much? I wonder what Dipper's doing. What does he like about Wendy anyway? Is there a way back into my demon form?

Ford chose to ignore all those thoughts but, the last one. He raised his eyebrow, "You want back into your demon form?"

"N-no. I do-don't know why that's up there and-"

"It only displays your thoughts. If you weren't thinking it, it never would have appeared in the screen," Ford said. He was beginning to think that Bill only wanted his memory back to try and take over the world again.

"I don't want it but, I guess I might have been wondering if it was possible," Bill said biting his nails. Why do people do this?

"Mhm," Ford still wasn't sure if he should believe him.

Bill was starting to become nervous and changed the subject, "Do you see any of my memories?"

"No, I don't. I wasn't sure if this would work anyway. Move on to the next one," Ford said pointing at a chair and table. On the table, there was a needle. Bill hated needles.

Ford walked over and grabbed the needle. He was filling it with some strange liquid. Bill looked uneasy.

"Are you okay?," Ford questioned.

"Yeah. Do we have to use the needle?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Bill sat down in the chair and Ford gave him the shot. He yelled in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!," Bill cried, "That hurt!"

"This is going to make you pass out and be able to see the darkest places in your mind. Some things aren't real so don't be fooled. But, if you see something about your past... It's probably not fake," Ford explained. But, when he looked up, Bill was already out cold.

"I hope he heard me," Ford muttered.

Bill's mind looked...empty. There were a few doors but, not much. He was beginning to think his memories would never come back.

He wasn't sure where he should look for past memories so, he just went up every door that he saw and read what was written on it. It seemed to describe what was in the room.

The first one said "Thoughts". Every thought he ever has was on here? Wow.

The second door said "Emotions". He still didn't really understand them.

The third door said "Events".

That might include his past. He opened the door and walked into the next area of his mind.

In this part there were only two doors. One said "Gravity Falls" and the other said "Mindscape".

Mindscape! That was his old dimension! His memories should be in there! He ran to the door and tries to yank it open.

It was locked.

What?! No! His memories are in there! Why would it be locked?

He sighed and sat down next to the door. "This is so stupid..."

He was crying, "I just want to know why Ford hates me..."

No, he had to stop crying. It hurt too much. He felt like he had a stomach ache and a headache.

He stood up and wiped off his tears, not realizing it, but, locking all of his feelings up.

He still wasn't waking up so, he decided to look around.

He opened up the other door and saw all of his most recent memories of when the Pines found him.

He looked around a little but, he got bored. He left the "Events" room and went to the main area. He decided that he wanted to explore the "Emotions" a little.

There were a lot of doors in this "room". One for each emotion; fear, sadness, anger, happiness, hope, love, friendship, nervousness, etc.

He opened the friendship door and saw Mabel and him talking in a past memory. It was when they were playing cards and she was giving him pointers.

He saw a lot of Mabel and Dipper. In fact, he only saw them. Until he reached the end of the room.

The memory was his flashback with Ford. So, they were friends.

There was also a door at the end. It didn't have any writing on it and was locked. He even had hidden emotions? Ugh..

He was sick of finding locked doors. He left to go to a different emotion.

He was going to go into anger or fear but, another door caught his eye.

Love.

Mabel had tried explaining to Bill the difference between love an friendship but, it sounded like the exact same thing to Bill. His curiosity won over him and he went into the door marked "Love".

He opened the door to find..nothing. It was empty.

Why was it empty? Bill started to cry and didn't even understand why.

Suddenly a door came into view but, then almost immediately disappeared. It was going in and put of focus as if it couldn't make up its mind.

Bill wiped away his tears for the third time that day.

Why was the door disappearing?

The next time it came into focus, Bill quickly opened it and ran in.

At first everything was pitch black and Bill couldn't see anything. Then, slowly, a few images cane into view.

He saw him and Dipper playing cards with Mabel. And he saw the night that he watched the movie's with Dipp- Wait. These where all memories of... _**Dipper**_ _?_

Bill never got the chance to think about what this meant because he had woken up.

Now, he was staring at Ford who seemed feared that he was awake. He tryed asking Ford what was wrong but, when he tried to talk he only made a gasping sound. He was incredibly weak.

"Bill? What did you _see_ in there?," Ford asked breaking the silence.

Bill just shook his head indicating that he couldn't talk.

"Alright, we've got to lay you down," Ford said walking towards him and picking him up bridal style.

He brought him to the twins bedroom and lied him down on Dipper's bed. Bill felt blankets cover him and a pilliow being placed beneath his head.

Ford started to leave.

"Thank you...," Bill managed to mutter before Ford shut the door.

"You're welcome," Ford responded and Bill could have sworn, just before the door shut, he saw a smile.

 **Author's Note** \- Thanks for reading! Please review! It's greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-** Okay, something BIG is going to happen in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Is he okay?," Dipper asked Ford. Ford had just explained that Bill had became really weak and almost passed out.

"Yeah, he's okay. He just needs some rest. He's sleeping in your bed," Ford assured him.

"You didn't put him in the cell?," Dipper was surprised.

"Dipper, he was about to pass out! He needed to sleep somewhere comfortable..," Ford said but, Dipper could tell there was more reason behind it. But, he knew not to ask otherwise Ford would get angry and defensive.

"I told Bill I wasn't his friend," Dipper blurted out.

"You told him that?," Ford raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no. Not exactly but, he asked me if I was and all I told him was that I wanted to help him."

"Oh, um...," Ford wasn't really sure what to say but, he know that if he said nothing, Dipper would feel guilty, "Well? _Are_ you his friend?"

"I don't- yes," Dipper sighed.

"Then, just tell him that. But, don't if you're not positive. He's been though enough without someone lying to him."

" _Bill_ has been though enough?"

"Yes, Dipper. He's going though a lot now. He doesn't understand anything. And I'm not making it any better.."

"Grunkle Ford, you're not doing anything wrong. You were helping Bill and that's what he wanted. I don't think Bill hates you," Dipper told him, "And I don't think you hate him..."

Ford didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "I don't hate him." He had muttered it softly and Dipper could barely hear him.

"I... I don't think Bill knows that," Dipper said growing uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"He still thinks you hate him, Grunkle Ford. Maybe if you just told him..."

Ford stood up and for a second Dipper thought he was going to yell at him but, he didn't, "Maybe I will," he said.

Dipper smiled. Ford began heading up the stairs to go check on Bill and most likely tell him he didn't hate him.

"Wait! Ford!," Ford stopped on the second step, "Could you tell him that I _am_ his friend. Please?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks," Dipper said flipping on the TV to watch some more of Ducktective.

Meanwhile, Ford had just entered the twins' room and was lightly shaking Bill awake.

"Bill.. Bill..," he opened his eyes, "I brought you some lunch."

He had grabbed some chips from the cupboard and made Bill a sandwich. The plate was now lying on Mabel's dresser.

"Uh?," Bill said sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What happened?"

"You were really faint and passed out. It was because of all the testing. I should have taken it slowly," Ford admitted.

Bill looked at the food beside him and decided that it looked good enough to eat. He tryed the chips first. A little salty... Then the sandwich. Ummm... This is really good! He continued munching on it.

"Um.. Bill?"

"Hm?," he asked with his mouth full.

"Uh, Dipper wanted me to tell you. He said that he's sorry for what he did earlier and that he is your friend."

"Really?," Bill said swallowing his food and immediately sitting up straighter as if Dipper being his friend gained him confidence for some reason.

"Yeah. And I, uh, I just...," Ford was having trouble saying it and he wasn't sure why, "Idon'thateyou," he said in a blur.

Bill didn't say anything. He thought he must have heard wrong. Ford has told Bill how many times he hated him. But, he did help him with his memories and at times seemed like he genuinely cared about him. "But... you've told me a million times how much you hate me..."

Ford hung his head, "I know what I said before but, that's not what I'm saying now."

Bill looked down at his food,no longer hungry, and looked back up at Ford, who looked like the mere words truly hurt him. Bill had to make him stop being sad so, he reached forward and hugged him.

Ford was ataken but, he smiled and hugged him back.

The warm embrace made Bill feel... weird. What was this?

When he pulled away, he still felt it.

Ford, on the other hand, didn't want to waste a moment, "While you were sleeping, I was up all night researching how to return your memories. I looked through a lot of spell books before realizing that the solution was... Psychology."

Bill looked confused, "Huh?"

"Psychology is the scientific study of the human mind."

"Oh...," Bill said even though he didn't understand.

"So, basically, all you have to do is see or hear something from your past life as a demon and you should get your memories back!," Ford exclaimed.

Only when he looked down at Bill, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?," Ford said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just... I wanted my memories back so, I could insure no one hated me anymore but..."

" _No one_ hates you anymore..," Ford said finishing his thought.

"Yeah," Bill shrugged.

Ford sighed and scooted closer towards Bill, "Bill, I know it's not up to me but, I think that you should still do this. With your memories back, you'll understand things better. Not only what you did in the past and why people reacted as they did but, you'll see how to do things. You could barley eat when we found you but, with your memories, you'll be able to see tons of people doing everyday things," he didn't mention that all the people Bill watched where eventually killed by him.

"But... I killed so many people and I don't want to see that," as Bill said that, Dipper had walked into the room.

"Um, hi."

"Hi," Bill smiled remembering the message Ford had passed on.

Ford got up and whispered something in Dippers ear and left. Dipper came and sat down on the bed where Ford had been sitting moments earlier.

"Look," Dipper began, "I agree with Ford." Bill sighed. "You do need to see your memories. They would help you."

"I don't want to see the pain I created. I don't want to see myself hurt your family. I don't want to see myself hurt _you_..."

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand, "It'll be okay. I know you'll never hurt me again. You're my friend."

Bill smiled. "Are you sure? I don't know what I was like but, it doesn't sound good. What if I go back to that?"

"You won't. I'll make sure you don't."

Bill was sitting in the lab waiting for Ford to be ready. He was in the cell again but, he was sitting in a really comfortable chair that Ford and placed in there for him to sit on.

Right now, Ford was getting a whole bunch of objects from his past to test him. He guessed that he'd see a certain object and then, just know everything. He really didn't understand the whole thing and Ford didn't really explain it well. Dipper had tried explaining it but, Ford had kept on calling him over to help. And he hadn't seen Dipper in a while since Ford had called him to fix something he had accidentally broken while finding things from his past. He wondered if he would remember any of the things like deyavu.

He wished Dipper would come back and tell him what was going on. He had been giving him updates on how fast Ford was working and how much more time it should take before he was done. It had been like an half an hour since he saw Dipper. He was getting extremely bored.

Dipper opened the door and told Bill to wait a second. He ran off and Bill heard a lot of noise. As he was trying to peek out there, Dipper and Ford came in. Dipper smiled at him. Ford looked too serious and focused to bother with smiling.

"Alright, Bill. We're ready," Ford said, clapping his hands together. He turned Bills chair to face the wall. Then, Bill heard a cart being rolled into the room.

"Ford, I- I'm afraid."

The cart stopped for a moment and then Dipper spoke, "You'll be all right."

"... Can you do it?"

Dipper glanced over at Ford to silently ask if that was okay, "Yeah, of course, I can."

"It'd be better if you didn't talk throughout the entire process. Just try and concentrate on what we show you," Ford explained.

Bill nodded.

Ford spun his chair around and Bill saw Dipper with his back to the cart of objects.

"Alright, we're gonna start with a small one. I don't wan to rush like I did last time."

Dipper grabbed a picture from the cart and showed it to Bill. It was of what he used to look like. He was literally a triangle. He had a top hat and a bowtie. He looked adorable and... well... innocent. How could this, how could he, murder so many people? Nothing came to mind so, Dipper put it back on the cart. Then, Ford pointed at something for Dipper to grab. He did and showed it to me. It was... some kind of... gun. It looked like the gun that the Pines had used to figure out that he was actually Bill. Bill sighed. These things didn't seem to be working. Dipper gave him a reassuring smile as he had heard his sigh and went to get a new object. This time it was the journal. It was open to a certain page that showed him and a lot of blood splatters. Bill gulped hoping that he hadn't caused them. This wasn't working too well either. Dipper looked defeated. He must have really thought this would work.

Dipper walked over to Ford and whispered in his ear. Ford snapped his fingers like he had realized something and left without a word.

Once Ford had left, Dipper just stood there looking awkward. Well, it kind of was. Neither could talk and Dipper had nothing else to show Bill. Bill was wondering if he would never get his memories back when, Ford walked in carrying something. He handed it to Dipper and Dipper showed it to me. It was a board with Bill on it but, .. symbols were surrounding him in a circle. There was a shooting star, six fingered hand, tree, etc.

All of a sudden Bill had a flash of all the townspeople filling up these symbols places.

Bill's eyes turned from brown, to blue to red. Stopping at yellow. Ford looked in wonder at him while Dipper was terrified.

"I'll get you," Bill mumbled his hand hanging down now.

"What, Bill? We can't hear you,' Ford said.

"I'll get you," he screamed, "I'll get you and I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" He started thrashing around in his seat. Luckily when it heard voices the seat chained him up instantly.

Ford looked ataken, "Would this be the real Bill Cipher we're talking to?"

"Real?," Bill sneered, "This?! It's just a phase and when I get out of it..."

"You- you're not out of it, now?," Dipper shook.

"No! Ha! I wish! Then, I could break these chains and strangle you until you POP!," Bill screamed.

Suddenly, Bill's eyes went from yellow to red to blue and back to brown. Ford grabbed the gun and held it at him. Dipper just backed away.

Bill looked up to see them afraid. Of _him_. He coughed and Ford gripped the gun tighter.

"Don't shoot! Please," Bill coughed again, "It's me. Or I mean it's not me. I mean I'm not going to do anything. What _did_ I do?"

Ford slowly lowered the gun but, Dipper stayed back.

"You, uh, you changed."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that you switched into your old self, memories and all."

"That's good, right?"

"You threatened to kill us."

"Oh...," Bill said hanging his head.

"I think we can let him free," Ford glanced back, "Dipper. You can let him free."

Dipper didn't move.

Bill was hurt, "I'm so sorry. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I didn't realize what I was doing and I-" Bill felt his chains release. Dipper was beside him and immediately hugged him. Bill hugged him back and wiped away his tears. Ford cleared his throat to remind them that Mable and Stan would want to know happened. So, would Wendy. She hadn't been coming into work much lately and Stan couldn't blame her since Bill was in the house. He felt really bad about kidnapping her parents. Wait? What? No one had even told him that. He just got another memory.

"I kidnapped Wendy's parents," he whispered.

Dipper looked at Ford, "Yeah. Did you just remember that?"

Bill nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?," Ford said.

"No, I don't think so."

"Hm," Ford said.

"Grunkle Ford? Can we go? It's almost dinner," Dipper asked him.

"Yeah, of course. But, uh, Bill? I need to talk to you alone."

Dipper and Bill stood up. Dipper brushed Bill's arm as he passed. Bill's stomach felt weird.

Ford grabbed Bill by the arm and said, "Do you have any memory of what happened? And so help me for you lie..."

"No. No, I don't. I promise I don't."

"Alright. I just had to make sure cause if you did, things could turn out bad."

"I swear I don't remember."

"Alright, then, that's good. You can go eat."

Bill started to leave the lab but, stopped short, "Do you want to eat with us?"

He glanced at his paperwork, "I'm a little bus-," he looked up and saw Bill's face pleading him to come, "I do need a break," he said smiling and going upstairs with Bill.

 **Authors Note** : I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a month. I got a little bored with it but, then I got back on fanfiction and saw that I had more followers and more comments and I know that I couldn't just stop writing it when so many people enjoyed it. So, thank you guys for following and favoriting and especially, commenting. Thanks so much!


	11. NOT AN UPDATE: Just writing again

This is NOT an update. I merely wanted to apologize for not writing in literally a year. I actually had abandoned the story. I lost interest in writing it even though I loved it. I find _myself_ wishing the story would cocontinue, but then I would realize that _I'm_ the one writing it. I also know I had previously said I was going to start it up again, but I only wrote one chapter then stopped again. I'm really rreally sorry. I know there are a lot of people who like my story and want to read more and I know how much I hate reading a good fanfiction that's incomplete. I really hope to start it again. I think it'd be good for me yo have the responsibility of updating at least once a week. I can't 100% say that I'll be on top of it now updating every week. But, I can say that I hope to. I also can't say that when I do update, it'll be my top notch work. I may do not word things correctly or smoothly and I may not get the characters personalities on point. But I really hope to continue the story and I promise to give all I can into finishing it. And thank you so much to the anonymous guest who passive aggressively told me to continue the story. And thank you to everyone else who also told me. Hopefully, I won't fail you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note-** I'm officially back! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I just wanted to remind everyone to please review it. They are all apappreciated and I respond to everyone. If you're a guest and you have a question, feel free to ask and I will address it in the next chapter. Also, I welcome and encourage constructive criticism. I want to know if I can do better and feel free to be as brutally honest as you want. I hope you enjoy

"This is the best, Grunkle Stan!," Bill said, stuffing his face with pasta. Pasta was his favorite food (even though that seemed to change every time he ate). He looked up when he said "Grunkle" to make sure it was okay. Stan just rolled his eyes. Although, he could tell he looked pleased and there was a faint smile. He always hid his feelings. But, deep down, he cared about his family more than anything. Maybe he thought it made him weak.

Everyone was sitting at the "dining room" table. Dipper was sitting across from Bill and Mabel was next to him. Stan had finished and went to put his dish away. Ford was on Bill's other side and was slowly eating. He hadn't said a word since he came up to eat with them. It seemed like he was confused on what to do. He rarely ate with the family.

"Hey, Mabel, remember that one episode of Ducktective when we see that huge plot twist?," Dipper asked.

"Yeah!," Mabel started laughing.

Bill wanted to laugh, too. He knew that they were talking about the plot twist with his twin brother. But, he looked at Ford and he only looked more nervous and confused.

"I think pasta's my new favorite food. What's your guys'?," Bill asked, changing the subject to something Ford would be able to talk about.

"Marshmallows!," Mabel shouted, "Chocolate chip cookies! No, cereal! No, wait, sparkles!"

"Mabel, that's not a food," Dipper said.

"Really? Then, what's in your drink?"

Dipper glanced into his cup of water to see sparkles floating in it, "What the heck, Mabel?" Dipper sat back down, "You're a weirdo," he said pushing her out of her chair.

"Still not a bigger loser than you!," Mabel grabbed his hat and ran off.

"Give that back, Mabel!," Dipper smiled and chased after her.

Ford smiled at his niece and nephew (somewhat) getting along.

"What about you, Ford? What's your favorite food?," Bill asked to the only other person sitting at the table still.

"Um, probably... uh, I'm not sure," Ford said.

"I can't really decide, either."

Ford got an idea, "Hey, Bill. Have you ever tried ice cream?"

Bill shook his head, "No, is it good?"

"We can go get some if you want and you can tell me if it's good."

"Yeah! Can we go now?," Bill said finishing his plate.

"How about in a half an hour? Since you just finished eating," he said beckoning to the now empty plate.

"Okay," Bill said putting his dish away.

Ford got up, did the same, and was about to go into the lab, when Bill said, "You're always in the lab. Why don't you do something with Grunkle Stan?"

Ford thought for a moment and then, agreed that he should go do something and went to find Stan.

"Hey, Stan!," he called to him, "Want to play chess?"

As if Stan could play chess. No doubt Ford would have to teach him.

After an hour of trying to teach Stanley how to play and another hour of the game, Ford had finally decided that he was ready to take Bill for ice cream. Which flavor would he like more: chocolate or vanilla? He himself was always a chocolate person, but Dipper and Mabel preferred the original taste of vanilla. He had considered asking the other two if they wanted to join, but Ford wasn't very fond of children. He loved his niece and nephew, but three kids hipped up on ice cream was more than he could handle.

With that, he put away the chess pieces and strode down to the lab to retrieve his outdoor coat. The second he walked down the stairs, he knew something was wrong. The lab was in ruins. Papers were thrown everywhere. Books were tossed from their selves. He dashed to the table and gathered all the papers he could. He had to store them in a safe location. Lock them away. But why would someone do this? Did they take anything? Did they- The most striking thing wasn't the mess or the loud noise that was just heard from deeper in the lab. No, it was the realization that the only papers that were taken were the ones on Bill. Not just the experiments, but everything Ford had ever collected about the Mindscape. Gone. It was all gone. Who could have taken this? The code to unlock it is a complicated seven digit code. No one could have guessed. The only people who know it are- That's when it clicked. Only one person could have done this. He had the code and he would have wanted those papers. And he was here, in the lab, right now.

Ford dropped all the papers he was holding and ran for his filling cabinet. He opened the first drawer revealing a pistol. Thank God he didn't take this. Ford inched his way towards Bills former cell whose door was now swung open. He stopped right at the corner and positioned his finger on the trigger and WHOOSH. He swung towards the entrance, gun at the ready. Only.. it was empty. No one was there. How? I just heard something. And-and the door it was swung open..? They must-

"Hello, Ford."

Ford swung around fumbling his gun and dropping it. Bill stood before him. The real Bill. Complete with red eyes and his infamous mischievous grin. If only that was all that terrified Ford, but what scared him the most was the gun in Bills hand, pointing at him.

"What's wrong, Sixer? Did you really think I'd just give up after losing my magic? I've learned that there are plenty other ways to kill you." Bill tightened hair grip on the trigger. "In fact, I'll let you choose. What'll it be? A gun? A knife? Suffocation? Drowning? Or maybe you can just give up now and I'll just declare it a tragic suicide?"

Ford was still terrified, but now his eyes were roaming the room. They were looking for something to use against Bill. A weapon or a brief moment of hesitation to strike at. Anything that allowed him to overpower Bill. But there was nothing. Ford has made the room too well. Too neat. Too empty. He couldn't help but observe the irony. Just a few days ago, Bill was begging him to help him in the very room where he now held a gun at him. If only he could get to his notes and change him back. Then- Another realization came over Ford.

"You can't kill me."

"I'm pretty sure I can. I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

"You can't. You need me. I'm the only one who can get you back into your body."

"I don't need you. I can do that."

Ford could hear the unsureness in his voice.

"Are you sure you can? You don't sound very sure." Ford took a step closer.

"I have the notes. That's all I need...," Bill looked panicked.

"Are you sure you do? Are you sure you didn't miss any?" Ford stepped even closer.

"No, I couldn't have-"

In the few brief seconds when Bill turned to look at the desk, Ford grabbed the gun, reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a syringe, and stabbed Bill. Bill fell to the floor instantly.

"You're right, Bill. You're just as human as the rest of us."


End file.
